In a vehicle having driven tracks on the opposite sides thereof it is highly desirable to selectively provide power to one or both tracks, or to provide no power to either track, dependent on operating conditions. These features in combination with a braking system for each track, will provide a tracked-vehicle with high efficiency of operation. Not only is appropriate straight-line performance provided, but also highly efficient selective turning of the vehicle is obtained. Such steering is achieved through the selective relative releasing and holding of the individual clutch or brake discs located on the opposite sides of the vehicle.
Prior cross drive arrangements have utilized laterally spaced rotating input ring gears and associated planetary gear assemblies and have not been as compact or simple in construction as desired. Moreover, the serviceability of the central part of the cross drive has been heretofor excessively complex, resulting in a loss of time and energy every time the cross drive is assembled and disassembled. Still another problem resides in the area of economically rotatively supporting and axially limiting movement of the planetary gear assemblies and associated components within the casing of the cross drive.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.